It's Spa Time!
by cherryblossoms24
Summary: Tales of the Abyss - Just your regular day at the Spa...well kinda...if your count the GodGenerals and the King of Malkuth joining you! Plus a matchmaker Anise! R&R! REWRITTEN AND UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss**

**It's Spa time!**

**Chapter 1 - Rewritten**

**Arietta's POV**

**(In Chesedonia)**

Stupid.

That's what the world is today.

Filled with stupidity and stupid people.

'_Stupid Anise…stupid reject...stupid Sync...stupid...stupid…STUPID!' _I screamed in my head. An irksome smirk and a bird like mask fashed before my eyes, making me grit my teeth more in anger._ 'Stupid SYNC! Why can't he just leave me alone? He thinks he could just bullied me around, why I ought a show him! So what if I lose my temper? It's not if he'll care if I die or something… '_I thought as I walk the sands of the town that's between the two kingdoms, Chesedonia.

My head was still fuming with the argument I had with my fellow team mate, Sync the Tempest A.K.A Daath's big mouth bastard. He's just too…urghh…too much!

'_Just what is wrong with him, anyway? First he's all mean and teasing, then next he's all mysterious and secretive. What's the hell with that?' _I grumbled when I felt an on-coming headache attack me. I just can't get my mind out of what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

_ "Ow! Ow! Ow!" The pink haired girl screamed._

_ "Hold still will ya? And stop screaming! You're going to make me deaf if you continue!" An annoyed Sync shouted. _

"_I would, if you would have been more gentle!" The girl argued. But the teen just answer her with a snort. "Ha! Like that's ever going to happen! Now stop squirming, suck it up will ya? I thought you weren't weak anymore? This isn't really helping to convince me."_

_ Arietta growled and sat still as Sync patched her up. She glared at him, while he gave her a triumphant smirk._

_ Once again the God-Generals have lost a battle with the Red-haired wonder and his group but this was a lot different. This was a three vs. four battle and they still lost. They were fortunate enough to survive the avalanche that occurred during their fight They came back in Daath lucky to not acquire any serious injuries, except for the big blow on their egos. _

_ Largo the Black Lion, Legretta the Quick and Arietta the Wild was being tended in the infirmary, thus this is where the argument began._

_ "There! Finally, I would've finish right away if you just stop jerking." Sync said as turned away to put the first-aid kit back on the shelf. "Now just stay still so wounds won't open again. It'll heal in a few- Huh? Hey! Didn't I just tell you to stay still?" His eyes went wide when his patient tried to sneak out. Arietta didn't even bother to look back before she sprinted out of there. _

_ "Are you nuts? Get back here right now!" he said. Sync ran to the door and chased her in the hallway. __ He caught her by the wrist before she could turn to the next corridor. "Ha! Did you really think you could out run me? Now that's a lau—Hey! Just what the hell are you doing?"_

_ The girl trashed around, trying to break free from his strong grip. Clawing and struggling, but the boy just tightened his grip more and even decided to twist it. Arietta gasped out in pain, then glared at the boy in front of her._

"_Let me go, Sync" she hissed. _

"_Nah, I rather not." He smirked when her frown deepened._

"_Bastard!"_

"_Proud of it."_

_ Arietta started to struggle again, twisting and kicking. Sync frowned at this. He didn't really want to deal with this in the first place. "Again with the struggling? Yeah, keep doing that and let's see if you don't open you're wound…"_

_ Arietta suddenly yelped in pain, before collapsing on her knees._

"…_again." Sync sighed and he bent down to check her wounds. "You are such a nuisance. Let me see it."_

_ While Sync was checking her woulds, Arietta couldn't help but wonder why Sync never showed his face to anyone. 'Is it really that horrible?' she thought. She wondered what has hiding behind the mask. "_

"_Uhmm…Sync...Why—"she started but was interrupted when Sync announced her condition._

_ "Your wounds opened up again but it's not to serious. Great, time to get the first aid…again." He sighed irritatedly. "So can you walk or better yet can you stand?" _

_ Arietta tried standing up but suddenly cringed when she felt the sudden sting. She shook her head in response. "Sigh…oh well, might as well do it." He said irritated. Arietta gave a confused look. _

_ "Do wha—Eep!"_

_ "Don't you dare try to scream again!"_

_ Arietta was stunned. She didn't expect Sync to suddenly carry her! She blushed at the position she was in but remained silent. _

_ Sync just scooped her up in his arms, like how a groom does to his bride. He held her firmly close, but was still gentle, making sure that avoid any damage on her wounds. Due to the sudden action, Arietta automatically reacted by putting her arms around his neck. She has yet to mave them, afraid she would fall if she did._

_ Her eyes were still wide with surprise and a hint of disbelief. Sync seeing her reaction flushed a bit before clearing his throat to answer her._

_ "It's not what you think." he started. "It's a lot easier this way then to have you walk back."_

_ "It does make sense...but...couldn't you just carry be on your back or something?" she attempted to argue._

_ "Tsk, And risk making your opened wounds worst? No way am I going to waste more time fixing you up again."_

_ "But! But! Bu-!" _

_ "Enough already! Can't you just shut up until we get there? You're making this worse!" he growled. And she did stay quite. Both didn't speak a single word._

_ They didn't attempt to speak when they got to the infirmary. Nor did say anything when Sync started to heal Arietta's woulds again. Both teens had their bodies in auto pilot while they were lost in their thoughts._

_ After closing her wounds again, none of them said anything till Sync broke the silence. "Well?" he started. "Huh?" Arietta answered dumbly. _

_ "Don't act stupid. What were going to ask me?"_

_ "Ask you?"_

_ "You're as dense as ever. Back at the corridor." He said plainly._

_ Arietta knew what she wanted to ask, but suddenly wanted to back down from asking, so instead she asked him something else. "Why are you being nice to me?"_

_ Sync stared at her. _

_ Then started to laugh. Arietta cringed when she heard it, it was deep but cruel to the ears. He stopped then turned away from her. "Nice? As if! I'm not being nice to you! In fact, I don't even want to be near you right now!"_

_ Arietta fliched at his words. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the Major's orders to tend your wounds! Tsk, if I ignored her, then she'll just nag me until I agree."_

_ "Oh...Sorry for misinterpretting it then." Arietta said. She looked down, a bit sad. Although, she wasn't even sure why she was feeling sad. Sync felt his chest clenched tightly and he suddeny wanted to take those words back. But he ignored his feeling and continued putting the first aid back._

_ The silence wrapped them like a heavy blanket. Bring them back in their auto pilot mode. _

_ When Sync was done, he announced that he'll be leaving her there. Telling her to stay put and porably lie down before she starts moving again. For if she didn't he threatened to increase the injury on her._

_ Sync was about to open the door, when Arietta suddnly called out to him._

_ "Sync."_

_ "What?" he spat._

_ She so wanted to ask him that question, but nothing was coming out of her voice. Sensing that Sync was getting impatient, she quickly asnwered him._

_ "Thanks."_

_ Then the door slammed._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed.

I never felt so confused.

Being near Sync, just confuses me. There was this certain demenour around him that just catches me off guard. Most of the time I wouldn't really bother to speak with any of the God-Generals or with anyone at all, but Sync always seems to find a way to push all the wrong buttons.

I sighed again. This time my thoughts floated back to when he carried me.

I stopped and felt myself blush. _'I know it means nothing, but being close to him...felt...nice.'_ The feel of his arms holding me safe. The warmth from his chest made me want to sunggle closer to him. Then the smell of his very being was...intoxicating.

Gasp! What am I saying?

I felt my face heat up more. I shook my head wildly trying to shake of all of those unwanted thoughts.

Ughh! This is what I'm talking about! Just thinking about him is making me feel so confused!

_ 'Tsk! I should stop thinking of him! He doesn't care about me so I won't care about him!' _I shook my head and continued walking in the market. I walked aimlessly trying to keep my head blank from him.

A man accidnetaly hit my shoulders and I hissed out from the sting. He appologized and went on his way. I sighed and resumed walking. It's been three days since our last battle at Mt. Ronel and yet my body still aches. I let out a sigh '_Aww…I wish I could do something to stop this aches…'_

Suddenly, from the corners of my eyes, I saw a crowd forming near a stand.

"Come one! Come all! Pick a ball and let's see what prize you'll get!"

"Huh?" Something was happening at one of the stands in the market. 'I wonder what it is…' I thought as I went near the stand.

As I approached it, I noticed a few boxes with holes on top on the table. Another table beside it was stocked with all sorts of items. My eyes caught on a cute rappid doll with a blue ribbon around it's neck. _'Aww! So cute!'_

"Oh! Hello there little girl! Would you like to try?" I jumped in surprise by the sudden appearance of a woman beside me. "Just five gald and you get to pick out a ball in this box!"

"What would happen if I get a ball?" I asked.

"It's really easy, dear. Whatever color of the ball you get, you'll get a prize. Either a minor prize or win the big prizes!" said the oh so perky woman.

"Okay…I'll try one." I said. It's not really a big deal in whatever I get. I placed my hand inside the box and pulled out a ball. It was a silver ball.

"Gasp!" I heard the people around me said. I looked at them confused, until it hit me. _'No way!'_

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all screamed. They started throwing streamers and balloons all over the place. "Congratulations, dear! You just won the 'Keterburge's Spa and Hotel 10th Anniversary' ticket!"

"This means you and five more of your friends can have a one night and two days stay at the Keterburge Hotel and Spa for FREE!" a strange looking man suddenly popped out and said. Where the hell are they popping out from?

"Wow…" that was all I could said.

I smiled, thanking my lucky stars for this wonderful gift. Then I realized something._ 'Maybe this is a bad idea. I mean what will I say to the Major? Would she approve to this?'_

I can't just suddenly leave! The Major will know about this, even if I try to hide it from her!

I sighed. This might just be a curse in disguised. I was starting to dread heading back to Daath.

Noticing that people were still celebrating my luck,I took the ticket from the lady and ran out to the fields. I don't want to stay a second near those people; they're too perky and hyper.

I called my Liger friends and we were off.

"Might as well get it over with."

**Author's Note:**

Ahem...yeah. I hope you guys like the rewrite. I just realized what a horrible writer I was 4 years ago. But then again, I still think I am. I tried to make the story flow more that have it burst out from one scene to another...so I hope you like it...^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters.**

**It's Spa Time!**

**Chapter 2 – Rewritten**

**Arietta's POV**

**(Back in Daath)**

I am facing death.

Gulp.

Slash that. I'd prefer to face my death than be where I am right now.

My clammy hands kept tugging at the ends of hair as I looked down at the floor. My heart kept on hammering loudly in my head, just like the annoying ticking of the clock in the room. My lips is dried as my throat, that I'm positive once I speak, it's going to sound hoarse.

I glanced at the pacing boots in front of me. Feeling myself flinch as each click of the heels sounded on the tile floor. _'I knew this wasn't a good idea.'_

The clicking stopped and I think my heart did as well.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Arietta. You mean to tell me you won a ticket for a one night and two days stay at the '**Keterberge's Hotel**' for **Free**?" Major Legretta said.

I felt like crying because of my increasing fear, but I didn't want to to cry, in fear as well. My mind is so messed up. I don't know if she's mad or scandalized by this, hell, I don't even want to analyze this, but one thing is for sure I'm one step close to death. '_I should have just burnt the ticket or returned it and ask for something else!' _I thought.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I answered a meek "Yes, Ma'Am." to the Major.

"And you're expecting me to approve to this?" Yup, I can see death now, and he's smiling at me.

"Well…not really. I never really thought of winning something like this. It was just a...stroke of luck." _'Argh...why didn't I just win that rappig doll?' I thought. _

I didn't hear any reply from the Major. I didn't even tried to glance at her. Death was sitting in front of me now, trying to reassure me. He's telling me to just let it go and everything will be less painful if I just hand myself to him. Shaking my head with my absurd hallucination, I decided to kick the bucket.

"So…uhmm…W-what do you think Major?" I stuttered as I looked up.

"You really want to know what I think?" Hello, death.

"I think it's a total waste of time! We still have work to do. Honestly, Arietta, what would the Commandant say if he found out your slacking of your job?" the blond woman said with an annoyed voice. "It's already bad enough we failed on our last mission and now you want a vacation?"

_ '_

_ I knew it.'_

"After that failure, we should be focusing more with tactics, strategies and more training! Not some silly vacation."

"I think the Commandant would say yes." A sly voice said. I turned around and saw one of my fellow team mates, Dist the Reaper or so he says Dist the **Rose**. _'Great more fuel for the fire.' _Just where did he come from? Why do people like popping our randomly like mushrooms?

"Are you out of your mind, Dist? Do you really think the Commandant would approve to such childishness?" fumed the Major. I know Dist is an idiot, but sometimes is idiocy is just plain stupid. No one crosses, Major Legretta. Any form of disrespect to her will bring you hell, but any form of disrespect to the Commandant...you would wish you were in hell.

Choosing to ignore her, bad decision I might say. He turned to me with a glint in his eye. _'What the heck is he playing?'_

"Now, Arietta, this prize is exclusive to you, the winner, and five more of your friends, correct?" I wasn't even able to answer for he just went on. "Who exactly are the other five you're planning to ask?"

"That's-!" I started. _'Actually a good question...' _The Major was going to speak like me, but stopped as well and wondered_. 'Who __**am**__ I going to ask?'_

I paused a bit to think of the possible people I would be asking to come with me. I looked up and saw the both of them waiting for me to answer.

"Well, I-"

"US? How thoughtful of you child! Why, we would be honored to accompany you!" Dist cut in. I stammered and got irritated by his sudden outburst.

"Dist! She did not say that. Do not start making these up to benefit yourself!" the Major exclaimed, clearly irritated as I am.

"Well, who else is she going to ask? It's not like she has anyone else." he retorted.

I stopped.

My eyes hardened as I stared at his pesky smile.

"Am I right, child?" he smirked.

How I hated him. How I badly want to scratch that smile of his hideous face. I felt my blood boil. A growl vibrating in my throat.

I know that.

So what if he's right?

He does not have to point it out.

Did he really think he can manipulate me? Fuck him. I wasn't going to be an under dog, not to him.

I can feel the wild beast within me growling to be free. Wanting. Needing.

Blood will be spilled.

I smiled.

My eye lids dropped halfway and I smiled at them.

"You're right. I have no one else."

Turning to the major, I gave her a sheepish smile. "It's true. I don't know anyone else who I can ask to accompany me. But I would be...grateful, if the God-Generals would be my guests. You guys, after all, are the closest to human acquaintances I ever had. Plus, I don't think the Hotel will let Ligers in."

"Arietta...well, I-I..." The major stumbled. She was taken aback a bit with my offer. I'm being sincere to her. Even if she scares me more than death, she is as close to a human mother to me. The others are tolerable enough, like Largo and maybe Sync. Asch doesn't really bother me, so I don't mind. I don't want to think about Dist right now.

Gathering her thoughts, the Major looked at me, with a softer gaze than before and answered. "That is very thoughtful of you, but either way. I will not accept this vacation."

"WHAT? Are you daft, woman? You don't say no to an opportunity like thi-e-e-e-E-E-E-SSS-UWAAHU!"

BANG! BANG!

Strike three, it was nice knowing you, Dist.

Gulping, Dist tried to move away from the now blazing Major. Her aura screamed death.

"Gulp...N-n-now-w, M-major...L-l-let's al-l-l be proff-e-essional, shall we?" Dist pleaded.

And Major's reply?

"PRISM BALLET!"

"UWAAAH!"

…

'_This is going to take awhile...' _I moved away from the battle field, deciding to sit myself at the window still at the very back of the room.

Turning my attention to the play before me. Dist was lucky enough to dodge Major's mystic arte, but that didn't stop her from shooting some more. The major just kept shoot, while Dist was throwing more insulting words at her. Honestly, that just fires her up more. And so, it was all the same for a few minutes, Dist trying to dodge the raging bullets and Major continually shouting at Dist. '_Gosh, I never knew it was going to take this long.'_

_ "Well, who else is she going to ask? It's not like she has anyone else."_

I frowned as I glared at the skinny cockroach running away from the Major. _'Tsk, that big jerk. He didn't have to rub it in my face! Just you wait, I'll find a way to get back on you!'_

So what if I don't have anyone else? Humans are too complicated and annoying. Unlike my Ligger family. We stick together and watch out for each other. I don't need anyone. Just mommy and my family.

My heart cleanched and I my eyes start to sting and blur.

It already been awhile since Mommy was killed, but it's still so painful.

Mommy is the mother in the world. She always knew what to do to make me feel better. She taught me everything I need to know in order to survive this world. She taught me how to be a Ligger. How to be like everyone, even if I was different. I never felt left out, because she helped make everyone accept me. She's always been there for me, whenever I need her.

…

But now she's gone. And it's all that stupid replica's fault! What right did they have to take her life away? She was only doing what a mother was supposed to do! Protect her children! How heartless can they be?

They don't understand...They'll never understand!

No one understands...but Ion.

Ion taught me the things Mommy couldn't teach me. Like how to be a human.

Ion was different from all the other humans, but that was because he was the Fon Master. He had to be away from the normal people and had to learn separately and differently. And it was because of that, Ion hated the human world. He hated how people would expect me to be. He hated how everyone was so blind and uncaring to who he was.

Ion once told me that humans were superior than animals, because they could show compassion and understanding. But we both knew that was false. Mommy's death just proved it more.

Ion hated the score as well, but he never told me why. He can be cruel and cold sometimes, but how can I blame him? The world's been like that to him as well. And that's why I loved* him.

I loved him because he was different from everyone.

I loved him because he understood.

I loved him because he was like me.

...

So why did he leave me?

My heart clenched when I remembered the day he was released from the infirmary. His condition was getting worse each day, before he was confined for a week. They didn't let me see him and I never felt so anxious in my entire life. At least mommy was there to console me during those times. By the time he was released,he was all healed and healthy. But he didn't remember me.

The doctors said that he still feeling light-headed and that he'll be back to normal soon. But by that time happened, I was relieved of my duty. _'Stupid Anise...'_

The sting got worse and my tears were threatening to fall, but I quickly rubbed my eyes. _'No! I won't cry anymore! I cried enough already!' _I will get stronger and I will get Ion back. I'll work harder than I'll ever before, then I'll show them!

I glanced back to the two adults, but sighed when I saw that they were still in their antics. Leaning my back on the wall behind me, I stared at the window and just watched the scenery outside.

It didn't take long until I tuned out everything around me and let darkness consume me.

**Sync's POV**(Finally!)

**(In his room and during the argument…)**

Boring.

'_Damn it, it's so boring!'_

Lying down on my bed, I yawned widely, bored as hell. I was watching the fan above me rotate around for about a good few minutes. I haven't got any assignments lately and so I mostly spent my days in the training room or in the bed room.

Nothing much was happening since the last mission of the God-Generals, which failed pathetically. The Major, Largo, and Arietta was assigned to that mission.

Arietta...

Tsk, if it was me that was sent there in place of Arietta, that battle would have gone more smoothly in our favor. Arietta doesn't have what it takes to win over the replica's group.

_ "Why are you being nice to me?" _her voiced suddenly echoed in my head.

"Nice? Ha! As if!" I said out loud. My voice echoed in the room as I stared blankly at the ceiling. "As if..." The way she looked at me when she asked that, it was just filled with curiosity. But I can tell that she has hiding something, as if she was holding back. It saw it clearly in her eyes.

_ "Sync..." her image flashed before me._

Swiftly sitting up on my bed, I growled at myself and messed up my hair. "Get a grip, Sync...Why are you even thinking about her?" Why think about that whiny brat?

I still couldn't get the conversation we had out of my head. I blame the excessive amount of exposure I got from her. If she didn't ran, I would have been done with her and left. But no, she just had to be difficult and then one thing lead to another!

"Damn her..." I mumbled.

That was probably one of the longest time we were actually interacting together. Most of time we would ignore each other or when I felt that I wanted to have some little fun with her, but those are really rare occasions. Lately, we've been working together more than usual. But that's because of the increasing amount of pressure we were getting from the commandant.

Arietta wasn't really helping with her share of the load. Most of the time all she would do was talk about Ion, which really pisses the hell out of me, mind you. Unfortunately, for me, after her precious mommy's death, her mopping and whining just increases. _'No wonder the other brat calls her Gloomietta'. I smirked. _She'll probably cry if she heard me say that.

An image of Arietta crying appeared in my mind.

When was the last time I saw her cry? _'Oh yeah…she was crying her heart out when she found out her Mom died. _I remember it to well. I was heading back to my room after training when I heard someone weeping. I got curious and followed the sound and it lead me straight to her room. Her door was ajar so I looked in and saw her crying.

She had an interesting way of crying. You can tell that she was crying by the way her body shook and by the sounds of her weeping and gasping, but you can't see her cry. Her face was always buried on her doll or sometimes she would draw her knees to her chest and weep on hit. But you can never really see her cry.

Not that I care or anything, I just notice it and all. Satisfying my curiosity then, I left and headed back to my room.

Like I said, I don't give a damn about her, but now after spending some time around her; things change. Like, the incident I was talking about earlier. A lot of things happened there! When she opened her wounds again, I just took her in my arms and walked back like it was the most normal thing to do, but it's not! I'm still confused on why I even did it in the first place!

Then, there was the part when she gave me this sad look and I just wanted to kick myself for making her feel that way. But I don't care about her! So why did I feel that way? It's like she has this way of making me do weird things whenever I'm with her!

Pissed off, I punched the bed, then heard a clanging sound of something sitting on the floor. I looked down and saw that it was my mask that feel.

I glared at it.

It was a constant reminder of who I am. Of my very being. And I just hate it so much. So many times I wanted to throw it, burn it, break it, and just be rid of it, but then I would remember that I _need_ it.

"I don't belong here. I never was..."

I sighed and stood. "Maybe some training would help clear my mind." I took my mask on the floor and placed it on my face. That's all I ever do, hide my real being.

Hide?

Just like that time...

_**Flash Back**_

_**(Still Sync's POV)**_

_(At the Cheagle Woods)_

_ After taking me under his wing, the Commandant didn't waste any time and immediately put me into training. He trained me to be a soldier. Everyday, constantly training me to get better and better that I was previously. I learned, strived, adapted, and worked to the very bone. Sometimes my mind would wonder if it was even worth living. If I should better be dead like the rest of the replicas. But Van made sure I would remember my reason._

_ So I did everything he said without complain, except when he's out of hearing range. Telling myself that what I do will benefit me in the end._

_ …_

_ But this time, I don't seen any benefits._

_ If there was one thing I hated more in the Commandant's training...is being Errand Boy._

_ 'Sync the Errand Boy, tsk, ain't that a laugh'. I groaned. "Why do I have to pick up some stupid girl?"_

_ Unfortunately for me, Van decided to drop the task of fetching the new soon-to-be God General, who just so happened to be an ex-Fon Guardian. 'Ya, more people to add to my misery. We are so going to get along.' _

_ The Commandant said she would be useful for our mission and I should know better to trust him, but, why am I in a God forsaken forest? Why would she even be in a place like this anyway? To make this more difficult, the Commandant only gave me her name and told me where to find her. So how would I know what she looks like? _

_ 'She is quite unique. You'll be able to spot her out without any difficulties.' Was the Commandan'ts tip. 'Tsk, like that's any help.'_

_ I stopped for a bit, looking around the forest. I didn't even know where to look at first. Sigh, this was getting frustrating. I've walked around for awhile now and I still didn't find her. 'Or even any human being._

_ 'Maybe I should try calling out her name. What was her name again…Ana, no, Alma...? Or was it Arietta?' I thought. "Yeah! Arietta the Wild." I suddenly said aloud. _

_ 'Why on earth would they give her that kind of title? Hn…She must be some kind of hyper cave woman who likes talking to animals to be given a title like that.' I thought._

_ I tensed up when I heard something move near the bushes. Automatically, my body went ready for any attack. I slowly walked to where I heard the rustling sound, still holding my defense up, when I saw something…pink?_

"_What the…?" I went near it and moved the leaves away and was greeted with the sight of two round red eyes staring at me._

_ Said owner of red eyes screamed, making me stumble back a few feet. She stood and stepped out from the bush, her eyes glaring at me. I glared back at her and took a quick study of her presence. She was short, about half a head shorter than me. She was pale, like she hasn't been under the sun for a long time. She stood with a familiar stance of a soldier, alert and ready. What struck me the most was her bright pastel pink hair. 'Who has pink hair, anyways?'_

_ Her hair was long and was currently tied up in a pony tail. Her attire was white shirt with a picture of a rappig on it, her blue pants where torn to cut just above her knees and she was barefoot? 'Overall, she kinda cute for a plain girl.' I stopped. 'Cute? The hell? Ugh...this forest is starting to get on me.'_

_ "Who are you?" I suddenly asked._

_ "Why would you want to know?" she shot back. She turned away and started looking around. Not liking to be ignored I asked her a different question. "What were you doing there by the bushes? Were you stalking me?" I smirked when she shot me another glare._

_ "If you must know," she started. "No, I was not stalking you, I was just hiding." _

_ I raised an eyebrow, although I don't think she'll see it. I continued questioning her. "And why were you exactly hiding?"_

_ Sensing her impatience, she turned around and snarled at me. "I'm playing hide and seek. And now I need to find a new hide out since you exposed mine!"_

_ Ok, now she just crossed from weird to crazy._

_ "Who are you anyway?" she asked as she folder her arms. "You're wearing an Oracle Knight uniform...What brings you here to Cheagle woods?_

_ "I am not permitted to give any information to commoners. And to who I am, why would you want to know?" I shot back her question. Angered, the girl started to walk away. Suddenly remembering that I do have a task to do, I thought of asking the girl if she knows about Arietta. Only I wish I thought of that first before I decided to insult her._

_ "Hey, I have some questions for you." I said as I ran after her. "Haven't you asked me enough?" she said. "Leave me alone already, I need to find a new hideout before my friends find me." _

"_What are you even doing here? It's too dangerous for a girl like you to be in these parts of the forest. If you're finding a hiding place why don't you just hide somewhere else with your friends…"_

"_Humph! Don't you tell me what to do! Beside me and my friends always play in the forest-"She suddenly stopped talking and didn't move a muscle._

_ I realized why when I suddenly felt a presence. Turning around I found five liggers surrounding the both of us. I went into a defense position while I eyed the hungry looking liggers. "Stay back..." I whispered._

_ "Wait! You got it all wrong! They're-"_

_ "Shh!" I warned her. One of the liggers in front of me growled and was preparing to strike. I ran towards if before it could strike, when the next thing I know I fell face down on the dirt. Feeling a weight on my back, I turned and found the girl holding me down._

_ Pushing her off, I glared at her and started shouting. "What the hell are you doing, you stupid brat?"_

_ "Will you just listen! You can't hurt them!"_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_Because your going to hurt my friends if you do!" She said pointing her fingers to the liggers. "They're your friends?" I said in disbelief. 'Then she must be…'_

_ Seeing that I wasn't going to attack. She walked to the liggers and started petting and cuddling them. "Haha…I guess I'm it now. You guys are never fair." She laughed._

"_So I was right…" I came closer to her, but stopped when the liggers started to growl at me again. "Are you…Arietta the Wild? Former Fon Guardian of Fon Master Ion?"_

_ "__It's alright guys, calm down"__ she reassured the liggers. Looking straight at me, she looked confused, but her eyes held a little hope. "I am. Why? Are they asking me back? Am I going to be Ion's Guardian again?"_

_ Seeing the hope in her eyes and the way she said __**his **__name made my jaw clench. 'How disappointing...'_

"_No, we have Ms. Tatlin to do that job…" I said a matter of fact. All hope in her eyes were erased. She broke the eye contact and was petting the ligger's head again. "Then what is it that you want?"_

_ "I am here to retrieve you. The Order has requested you to be part of the Order of Lorelie once again. This time you are given the position to be one of the God-Generals under Commandant Grants. The Order states that with your talent will prove to be useful with operations and missions. Do you agree to return?" I said coldly, like a rehearsed line._

_ She looked uncertain before she looked at her Ligger friends. She started talking to them in whispers, seemingly in their own language. But even though it was soft, her last line didn't escape my hearing. _

_ "I'll be able to see Ion again."_

_ Clearing my throat, I asked her again. She looked up and said in a firm voice. "I agree."_

_ "Very well. It is also my task to escort you back to Daath." I turned around to the direction of Engave. "Let us go."_

_ "Ah! If it's alright, mind if we stop by the Ligger's den first? I need to tell mommy about this."_

_ "Be quick about it." I had her lead the way to their den._

_ "Thank you." She walked beside me as her liggers walked ahead and behind us, acting like a barrier. "Oh! May I now know who you are? You already know who I am after all."_

_ "__Sync the Tempest, one of the God-Generals" I said blankly. _

_ "I see. I guess we're going to be team partners then.__" She smiled. "I hope we get along."_

_ '_

_ I doubt that would happen' I thought._

_**End of Flash Back**_

_ We didn't speak when we got to the den. And we didn't speak until I dropped her off to the Commandant's office. She smiled at me and said her thanks when I got dismissed, but I didn't bother replying._

"I never really bothered after that..." I groaned. "Great! I'm thinking about her again!" Sighing I walked out of my room and headed to the training grounds.

"I really need a vacation."

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! Here's the rewritten version of Chapter 2! Like I said in chapter 1, I wanted to make thing flow more smoothly that jumpy. I also wanted to develop their character more, so I hope you like it!

* - You might be wondering why I used 'Loved' instead of love. It's not because of grammatical error, like what I'm usally commiting, I meant to do that. I have reason for it and it will be seen in the near future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss or any of the Characters.**

**It's Spa Time!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sync's POV**

**(At the corridor, still at Daath)**

Silence.

Just the way I like it.

I walked the deserted corridors heading to the training grounds. For once I was thankful with the emptiness of the afternoon. Most of the time soldiers would be talking aimlessly around the corridors, but today not a soul was seen. Even my footsteps were quiet and careful, not wanting to disrupt the silence. _'Finally, some peace and quiet.'_

Looking ahead of me, I could see a faint light, signaling that I was close to the training grounds now. Smiling slightly, I quicken my pace, adrenalin slowly building up. Finally, I won't have to think about her anymore.

I stopped.

Punching the wall beside me, I let out a growl from my throat. _'Damnit! It was so close to get her out of my head! Why does she keep on popping up in my head?'_

Sighing I took a deep breath and calmed down. "That right, just breath in and out. Clear your head and just block everything." I meditated for a bit. I was more thankful for the silence now, since it was making it easier for me to meditate.

"UWAAAH!"

"So much for the silence…" I sighed, suddenly feeling a headache coming. Only one person I know screams worst than a little girl. "Dist." I hissed.

Looking behind me, I confirmed my guess when I saw the skinny inventor running like hell was after him.

…

And he was running straight at me.

Taking a step to the side, I let the idiot pass me, not wanting to get run over by the idiot. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he screamed.

"DIST, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A COCKROACH! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CRAZY BITCH!"

The sounds of gunshots accompanied the Major, as she ran like a mad woman after Dist. It was one thing, seeing Dist run around like an idiot (it was a common occurrence here after all), but seeing the Major out of her normally composed self was just too bizarre.

I watched the two run out towards the training ground, both still screaming at each other, until the fade away in the distance. "What the hell is going on around here?" I shouted.

"Sync."

"Gah!" I jumped, not expecting to be answered. I looked up at the eldest member of the God-Generals, Largo the Black Lion. I gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

"The Major and Dist had a…" he paused. "…disagreement."

_ 'That was no disagreement.' _I wanted to say, but kept my mouth shut. "Proceed to Major Legretta's Office now for a meeting. We will follow suite in a while." He said blankly. And with that I watched

him follow the direction of the other two.

"So much for training." I sighed to myself. Turning around I did what Largo instructed me to do and I changed my direction to the Major's Office.

On my way, I couldn't help but notice the destruction my comrade did to the hallways. It was not a pretty sight.

I observed the hallway they came from and couldn't help but compare the damage to a tornado hit. Holes were all over the ceilings and walls. The painting and other ornaments that decorated on the wall was either shot down or burnt. I noticed the floor to be unstable and was covered with water. _'Looks like some the Major used some artes as well.'_

A few unfortunate souls were dragged in as well. Some innocent soldiers were knocked out on the floor. A few got half of their body jammed on the walls. And some were curled up in a ball at the corner, too traumatize to speak. I passed by them without sparing a single glance, knowing someone else will come along and clean up the mess. _'Not that I care what happens to them.' I thought._

"This is definitely going to be reported to the Commandant. Not to mention ruin the God-Generals reputation...Screw it." I mumble. I reached the Major's room and swung the door open.

If I thought the corridor was bad, well, the room was a hell lot worse.

_ 'It looks more like war was unleashed here.'_ I commented.

My nose scrunched in irritation. _'It reeks of gun powder!'_

Bullet holes were all over the place; the ceiling, the floor, the tables, everywhere. A part of the chairs and tables were scattered on the floor and the other part blown into toothpicks. Books that were once placed neatly on the shelves were scattered and torn. What little remains of weeks worth of paper work were left in the dust. Glass shards from the windows were scattered all over the place. The drapes on the window we ripped and torn apart. The room was dark, due to the obliteration of the light bulbs.

Overall, it was like hell. _'Just what the hell did Dist do this time to piss the Major this bad?'_

As my foot first stepped in the room, I already sensed another presence. Quickly scanning the room, my eyes fell to the only place untouched. There, sitting on the window sill, was a small curled up form. My eyebrows rose in amazement from how that very area was the only place unharmed.

I crept it, hiding my foot steps, and went straight to the figure in the room.

_ 'Oh come on. You got to be joking...'_ I mumbled in my thoughts. To my, somewhat not surprise, I saw pink.

Sleeping peacefully, completely ignorant to her surrounding, was the gloomy little God-General, Arietta. Knees tucked in under her, head rested on the glass window, and hands placed on her lap; she looks like she was having an afternoon nap. Too innocent, just too innocent. _'How could she sleep like a log after all of that?' _I wondered.

Unconsciously, my eyes drifted to her sleeping face. I couldn't suppress the glare I threw at her. She was crying again. Her tear stricken face shined in the afternoon light. _'Tsk, How typical...' _If she want to be stronger, she need to drop all the crying and emotions soon. It'll just weigh her down more if she didn't. And for once, I used to think that she was worth to hold the title of a God-General, but now I'm beyond doubt about it.

I stiffened when I saw her stir. "Mom..." she muttered in her sleep. Again with her mommy? Tsk, it was really getting on my nerves. I raised my hand towards her, attempting to shake her awake.

"...Dad..."

I froze. My hand stopping midway. _'Dad?'_

Everyone knew about Arietta being raised by the Liger Queen, hence her Mommy, but I never heard of a Father. My hand dropped as I look at her face again. She held a small smile, while a single tear dropped cascaded down her pale cheek. She looked so happy, but I thought she looked bittersweet.

Deep within me, I had the urge to wipe that tear away. And like I was in no control of my body, I did so just that. But my hand didn't stop there, it went to tuck away a stray strand of hair that feel to her face. Even within a destroyed room, I couldn't but wonder, as I looked at her face. Her face that glowed more brightly like an angel in the silence of the room.

_ 'Is this what peace looks like?'_

…

BAM!

"Next time you would bad mouth the Commandant, I would not hesitate to blow your mouth of and use it to clean the toilet! Do I make myself clear, Dist?" Major Legretta threatened as she walked briskly in the room. Her face still a dark shade of red indicates that she was still pissed of.

"Yes, Ma'am..." Dist replied. "...crazy bi-" he stopped when the Major shot him a deathly glare, a vein suddenly popping on her temple.

"I won't let you get away with this! I'll put you in my Revenge Journal! You just wait!" was all Dist could reply. The major shot him a bored 'It's that all that you got?' look.

Largo sighed heavily, tuning out Dist's constant chant of 'vendetta', he turned to me with a questioned look. "Sync, what are you doing way over there?"

After nearly having my heart jump out of my body because of their sudden entrance. Suddenly feeling like I was caught doing something unspeakable. I ran to the farthermost corner of the room, away from Arietta. Not that I really was or anything.

"Nothing." I answered him curtly.

Looking at me suspiciously, Largo decided to drop it after the Major called his attention.

"Where is Asch?" she asked.

"It seems he has not yet returned, Major." Largo answered. The Major paused before reply. "Very well, I believe we can discuss this with or without him."

Looking around the room, taking note of the destruction, the Major's face suddenly got darker and darker by the second. "I would offer you a seat..." she said. "If only I have any left."

She shot a glare at Dist, while he suddenly froze at her glare. "W-what? It's not my fault!" he debated.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't rudely intervene with Arietta and I!" she shouted. She looked like she was going to blow again, but her cooled quickly when Largo coughed and reminded her to keep her calm.

"I apologize." she said. "Let us return to the subject at hand then. Largo, if you may?" she pointed at Arietta, who was amazingly still asleep.

Largo approached her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. With a gentle nudge, I watched as her eyes slowly flutter open. Groaning softy, she blinked a few times before she proceeded to scratch her right eye. Looking a bit dazed I heard her mutter a "Good morning?".

The major coughed. "Good morning indeed, Arietta."

Suddenly realizing her surrounding. Her eyes widen quickly as her face turned an interesting shade of red. She stood straight, quickly trying to fix herself in front of us. "I'm sorry!" she said as she was patting down her skirt. "That was very unlikely of me! It will not happen again." She bowed apologetically.

Nodding at her, the Major continue with what she was saying, but my I didn't pay her any attention. My eyes were still glued to Arietta, who was looking down now at the floor. Her hair blocking the view of her face. Until she sensed me looking at her. She turned her head at me,ruby red and emerald green clashed for a split second before she turned away, face turning a soft shade of pink.

Instantly, I felt the rush of warm blood on my face, as I looked back at the Major.

Why am I feeling like this?

Sighing, I thanked Van again for the mask.

_ 'Because I just realized how much of an idiot I would look without it.'_

**Arietta's POV**

There is no amount that I could use to compare how greatly humiliated I am right now.

_ 'Good Morning? Ha! What a laugh that is!'_ I grumbled to myself.

Of all the things that could happen!

I just had to fall asleep...

Mentally hitting my head on a wall, I was never so furious of myself!

_ 'How are they going to take you seriously now? With that display awhile ago, you just flushed out every ounce of respect they had of you!' _I scolded myself. _'And what's worse...'_

I stole a quick glace to the masked boy beside me.

** He **saw me as well.

_ 'This is going to be another teasing from him...'_ I thought frustratedly. Feeling more pathetic for scolding myself. I decided to continue mentally banging my head on a wall, while wishing I could really do it in reality.

"…and…so…My answer is still, No."

I snapped out of my thoughts as I lifted my head to see the Major staring at me. '_Sigh…I should have known…'_

"But Major Legretta! You must reconsider this!" reasoned Dist. Is he really wanting a death sentence or is her just plainly insane? Has he not learned his lesson yet? For a mad scientist, I think he is more mad than a scientist. _'Although, he is my only alley to this notion.'_

"Preposterous! I will not consider to this!"

"At least have a vote or something! Arietta has invited all of us, so we all may benefit from it!"

Again with this? This is just another endless cycle.

"A vote? Ha! Who else would want to go?" the Major said. Dist smiled slyly again as he turned his direction to me. _'Oh no, I know where this is going...'_

"I believe Arietta here would say an 'aye' to it, she wouldn't have invited us in the first place if she didn't already have an initial desire to go." he smiled at me. "Am I right, child?"

_ 'I did not even thought about inviting anyone at all until you mentioned it! Stop dragging me in this!' I though furiously._

"I-!" I started but was silence.

"You do want to go, don't you?" Dist asked again.

"Well, I do, but tha-!"

"See? She does want to go! A second motion!" Dist gleamed.

My body shook as I felt the intense need for blood, like I did earlier, rise again. The Major looked looked as pissed as she was before as well.

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" I shouted at him. Baring my teeth as I growled.

He looked taken aback when he saw my sharp teeth, but quickly recovered. "I am not putting words in your mouth!" he rebuttled.

"Yes you are!"

"Well, even if I did, it does not change that fact that you really want to go as well!" he smirked as I didn't reply. "I have enough of this childishness!" the Major said as she unsheathes her guns and pointed them at Dist. Dist smirk instantly disappeared at this and did a girly squeak as he backed away.

The out of nowhere, Largo's scythe, came in between the Major's barrel and Dist.

"Let's not go on that road again, shall we?" he said. The Major did a 'tsk' sound and re-sheathes her guns, while Dist let out a sigh of relief.

Not pleased to see no Swiss cheesed Dist, I quickly plotted to something up and smirked evilly. _'I will not submit myself to the likes of you.'_

"You are a bastard." I hissed at him.

"Am not!" he gasped back.

"Yes you are! Do you really think I don't know why you want to go badly?" I asked. I notice everyone raise an eyebrow and looked at Dist and I.

"What do you mean? I only wish to visit my home town again and-" I cut him of this time.

"Liar!" I shouted. I paused a bit, trying to compose myself to what I was going to say next.

"You only wish to see the Major in a swim suit!"

Dist gasped.

The Major looked scandalized.

While Largo and Sync had question marks hanging around their head.

"I do not! Who would want to see the Major is such a outfit!" he said looking disgust. Which did not go unnoticed by the Major. Her face was beginning to darken. "The only body I see worth fitting to look at is mine!"

My face scrunched up in disgust.

Eeww...

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Of course you do! I've seen your magazine filled with pictures of women in their underwear! Why pass the chance to see the Major in hers?" Again I heard collective gasps.

"W-what? I do not own such things!"

"Yes you do! You accidentally lend it to me along with the other books the other day ago!" I stated.

"DIST!" the Major exploded.

Pulling out her guns again, she started shooting at him like crazy. Dist screamed and ran around trying to dodge her attacks again. _'YES!' I thought._

"HOW DARE YOU OWN SUCH VULGAR THINGS! NONETHELESS BEING SO CASUAL TO LEND IT TO AN INNOCENT GIRL!"

"UWAAH! Y-Y-OU G-GOT – AHH! - IT ALL WRONG!" he said as he tried to hide behind one of the broken tables. "I DIDN'T LEND IT TO HER INTENTIONALLY! IT WAS AN ACCDIENT!"

I couldn't help but snicker at this. The idiot actually believed me!

Ha, way to dig yourself deeper!

Catching me snicker at him, Dist narrowed his eyes and scrabbled his feet towards me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"You!" he hissed. "You know I have no faults in your false accusations!"

"What do you mean? Didn't you plan this in the beginning?" I asked.

"What?"

"We bumped into each other before I got to see the Major, you were practically bursting in excitement when you saw the tickets!" then I made my eyes go wide as I feinted surprise. I did a shocked gasped and looked pointedly at him.

"So that's why you kept on butting in whenever Major was about to say no! And you made sure to always cut me because you didn't want me to expose the truth!"

"N-no! No! No! NO!" Dist screamed.

"Dist..." the Major muttered darkly. Gulping and trembling in fear, Dist painfully turned to the Major and found the barrel of her gun pointed in between his eyes.

BAM!

Dist collapsed, trembling more violently for almost escaping death. He looked up and was in the verge of wetting himself when he was the other gun pointed at him.

_ 'Revenge is mine, Dist! And it never tasted this sweet!' _I laughed evilly.

"To manipulate an innocent girl...Is unacceptable." she said. I heard a click and watch as the Major positioned her finger on the trigger, just centimeters away from shooting.

"Die, SCUM!"

_ 'Sigh, I am such a genius' I giggled._

…

A good few minutes of beating Dist in a pulp later

…

Ignoring the whimpering Dist on the floor. Largo was the first to speak. "Arietta." he called my attention. "Do you have the magazine?"

This was full proof, I knew that if they ever asked to see the magazine, I have one that I can show it to them. Technically I did get it by accident, but it was along the time I was heading back to my room after I borrowed some books from Dist. I found it lying around behind the working bench in the training room. I assume it must be one of the Soldiers. I took it out of curiosity.

'_Good thing I found on of Dist's stamps labeled "Property of Dist the Rose" and stamped it to the magazine.'_

I wasn't going to do any hasty decisions without a backup plan or anything.

Except when it concerns Ion.

"Yes, it's in my room."

"Give it me later, once the meeting ends." he said. He glared at the crumpled parasite with disgust and shot him a 'I will deal with you later' look.

I smiled when I saw him whimper.

"Well, I think it's just a waste of time!"

I turned at the only person who hasn't spoken the whole time in the room.

_ 'Sync.'_

"The fact that were having this stupid conversation is already a waste of my time!" he scowled. "Only sissies would want to go on this vacation."

I glared at him. If there was another person who was uptight like a workaholic as the Major, it would be Sync. The guy only breathes for mission and training. He never cared about anything besides those two. _'Sheesh, get a life, will ya.'_

Somehow reading my mind, Sync turned to me and said. "I thought you wanted to be stronger? So why are you being a such a pansy then?"

He smirked. "If you wanted to be stronger, you should have burnt the tickets to begin with. But then again, why not make yourself more pathetic? It's not like you're ever going to get any better."

I lunged at him, my teeth ready to bite his head off, but was stopped when Largo grabbed my waist to stop me.

"Enough, Areitta." he said.

I stopped squirming out of his grasps, but I continued to shoot bad looks at Sync, who shot mocking smirks in return.

"Although, I appreciate that you have a sane mind to disagree, Sync" the Major said, before suddenly whacking his head. "I will not tolerate any insults thrown to your comrades!"

Sync made a 'tsk'ing sound before he grunted a "Like you weren't doing that to Dist awhile ago."

"Well, if I am correct to assume, which I am sure, Largo will disagree as well. So to the majority of votes sums up to a 'No'. I'm sorry, Arietta, but will will not go." the Major said. I looked down dejected. The Major is right, Largo will surely say 'No'. So I guess I could kiss the spa good-bye now.

'_I really did want to go.'_

"Am I right, Largo?" the Major said, patting the tall man's shoulders.

"I don't think it's a bad idea…"

My eyes went wide as saucers, and my hair whooshed when I looked at him. His face was expressionless, but I swear to my mother's grave that he just gave me a quick wink, before his placed his blank mask back.

The Major was stunned.

Sync's jaw was dropping.

And Dist, whom I almost forgot, eyes were close to bulging out from his sockets.

_ 'Did I just hear right or am I going deaf? Did Largo just AGREE?'_

"I b-beg your pardon?" the Major gasped in shock. "Did you just agree?"

Looking at her blankly in the eyes he said with equal blankness in his voice. "Yes." he started. "I believe I just."

…

….

…..

…...

Silence.

Honestly, I think Largo just took our ability to speak. Because all of use had our mouths open to speak, but none was coming out of it. We were just too stunned and shock to do anything. His words haven't even started to sink in.

Seeing that no one was ever going to move. Largo sighed and said "We should start packing then."

He left the room while pushing the still stunned Major with his one hand, and while dragging the also stunned but with a wide smile Dist, with his other hand. As he pushed the two adults out, he muttered to us that we should start packing as well, while he will help the Major with hers. And before he left, he reminded me of the magazine, in which I only nod to him as a reply.

With a soft grunt, he left.

We didn't move even if we couldn't hear their foot steps anymore.

Until a little later, what happened just suddenly decided to sink in. I shook my head out of the daze like state it was in and cleared my throat. Realizing that Sync and I were the only occupants left in the room. I decided it was time for me to leave as well.

"Ahem, well...I should start packing now." I said slowly and softly. I walked out of the room and gently closed the door, but only after I shot a small glance at Sync, who by now was in deep thought.

I wonder why...

**Authors Note:**

So here is the edited and rewritten version of Chapter 3. Not much to say really, except that I hope you like the new version and I hope you guys aren't still mad at me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss or any of the Characters.**

**It's Spa Time!**

**Chapter 4**

**Arietta's POV**

I felt my eye twitch a bit as I sat firmly on my seat.

I looked around and observed my comrades around me, each holding a different expression on their aura. Up front and beside the window, I see Major Legretta, frowning for what we were doing. Obviously, she still didn't agree to this but was just forced to come by Largo and Dist. I could swear I saw a small vein popping on her cheek, but I guess that's because of Dist.

Dist was sitting beside her, Lorelie knows why he was put there, giving the opposite emotion of the Major's. He was practically off his seat by how far he was keeping his distance from the Major, but his look showed he didn't care. He was grinning like a kid who got the present he wants for his birthday. He must really miss his home town a lot...Or he's just being the idiot we know.

Largo was sitting behind the major, making sure that no blood was going to be spilled. He kept his eyes up front, watchful and cautious to his surroundings, but I assure you his lip was ever so slightly tilting up a bit. Beside him was his scythe, it was really obvious that he didn't want anyone sitting there. Tsk, men and their weapons

Asch was nowhere in sight. The gloomy teen hasn't returned yet to daath, so we just left without him. I don't really care where the guy goes, I don't even like him. He reminds me too much of the replica, plus he never really talks to me. And if he does, all he can just give me are a bunch of rude words.

And finally, there was Sync.

He was behind Largo and, to my dismay, beside me. He was irritated, I can tell. He was slouched down on the seat with one foot stepping on the back of Largo's seat. His elbow was on the arm seat, while his hand was holding his head. His body was leaning on the window and in a weird way, I can feel a black aura surrounding his entire body. How I know that, I'll never know, but I just feel it. And, lastly, his signature scowl adorned his face.

You can probably guess why I was stiff as a board then. _'It's not like I wanted this seating arrangement anyways.'_ I blame, Largo for it, he was the one that somehow got us to where we were. My doll was in between us, like a barrier, making sure that no contact would come between us.

We're heading to, you guess it, Keterzburg. After all the nonsense that happened today, we were actually going! I felt myself smile for a bit. I never really though we would do it, but we are!

For once, I'm grateful for Dist. If it wasn't for his annoying persuasion and idiocy, we wouldn't be here, heading out for a relaxing vacation.

I finally let my body relax, as I leaned in on my seat. I sighed gently and closed my eyes. I smiled, when I imagine of the warm waters of the spa. The nice and comfy bed of the luxurious hotel. The warm and high classed meals. _'Yup, this is definitely going to be worth it.' _Growing up in a forest and learning to survive, made me non-materialistic. I don't really care about the pleasures of life, for me, they were just a bunch of silly trivial things that humans waste their time with. But, that doesn't mean I'll let a chance of indulgence to slip out of my grasps. It's a once and a lifetime opportunity, and I'm not dumb enough to let it go.

I opened my eyes slightly and just stared of at space. Until, I suddenly had the feeling like someone was watching me. I looked at the adults at front, but all of their eyes were directed somewhere than on me. I gulped, then slowly turned my gaze to my seat partner.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

He was asleep.

Or was he?

I felt my body tense again and I quickly looked away. _'Stupid! What if he caught you looking? He might think you have a crush on him or something!'_ My cheeks flared in embarrassment.

I wasn't really sure if he was asleep or not. It's because of that stupid mask! It practically covered his face. So it was pretty hard to guess, actually it's really hard to tell what he's thinking! Just why did he have to wear that mask!

_ 'But, wait...' _I suddenly realized. I took a peek at him again and saw that he hasn't moved in his position. I sighed in relief. _'He's really asleep. Thank, heaven'_

I looked at him and took the time to study his face, well, what part I could see. He didn't really look mean when he was asleep. I mean, without the scowl and all, he looked like a regular teen. Except for the weird beak like mask. Seriously, that thing could poke anyone in the eye.

A strong but graceful chin, soft lips, and messy wild green hair. It fell like drapes on his face, framing it nicely, giving him that roguish rebellious look. _'I wonder what his eyes look like...What color...' _I thought.

Unconsciously, I lifted my hand towards his masking. My fingers itching to know what lies behind the mystery. 'Just one peek...' I whispered softly.

It was only a few centimeter left, before my hand could grab hold of it. _What do you think your doing, Arietta? _ I gasped and stopped myself from my goal. I clutched my hand, as if it got burnt and looked away. I stared at the floor, slightly shaking.

For a second there, just as I was about to touch Sync's mask. I saw a flash of piercing dark green eyes flash before me and heard a voice whispering in my head. That voice and those eyes; only one person I know can ever stare and speak like that to me.

"Ion..."

My heart clenched a bit when I remembered him. It sounded like he was warning me, if not, was about to scold me. My cheeks flushed as I leaned my head on the backseat in front of me. _'What __**are**__ you doing, Arietta?' _I scolded myself. _'Ugh, I feel like I'm betraying him.'_

I wasn't able to dwell much in my thoughts when the cart lurched. My body lurched back then forward again, hitting my forehead straight to the seat in front of me. I yelped in surprise and in pain. I held my forehead and rubbed it gently.

"Ow..." I whined, feeling my eyes to start watering a bit. I looked up and saw Largo looking at me, with a small smile on his face. "You should remember to wear your seat belt on all the time, Arietta." He said. I felt my face heating up. I grabbed my doll and hugged it tightly. I buried my face in it before I replied to him. "I'm sorry..."

I know that Largo means well, he's like a father figure to me. He wasn't mean like Dist, Asch, or Sync. He was just...fatherly. A compliment to Major Legretta's authoritativeness. But I can't help but feel humiliated. Just how many times have I ruined myself in front of the other Generals?

_ 'Some general I am...'_ I sulked.

**Sync's POV**

This was not my day.

Wait, slash that, this was **NOT** MY FUCKING DAY.

I don't give a crap if the whole oracle knight decided to go on a field trip to feed rappigs or sun bath naked at beach, as long as they don't drag me with them. So if the other God-Generals wants to take a vacation at some fancy spa, be my guess and screw themselves in it, as long as they leave me alone.

But did that happen? ** Hell no.**

I still can't believe I'm part of this stupid expedition. Trust me, I tried getting away, but Largo somewhat found a way to stop me before I even got the chance to escape. By stopping, I mean, involving myself with one heck of a fight. Unlike, Largo, my stamina's ten times better than his, plus the fact I'm more agile and fast than him. I wasn't called Sync the Tempest for nothing. He was loosing breath before I was breaking any sweat. I decided to give him a final blow before I high tail out of there, but that was when I saw him smirk. Fucking bastard was faking it. And I fell for it. He knocked me unconscious with one of Brimstone Tempest.

By time I got around me senses, I found myself bound by some rope and my ass heading to Keterzburg.

It took about an hour before I convince Largo to unbound me. I had to swear to him on my artes that I wouldn't try escaping. Even if I did, I know Largo will find a way to find and drag my ass back, so why waste the energy? So here I am, fucking pissed. Oh, but that's not the worst part of it. The worst part was sitting right next to me.

I have no idea who's the moron who decided to have **her** sit right next to me. _'I have a nagging feeling Largo has something to do with it.'_

I really, REALLY, **REALLY **didn't want to be five miles near her right now, much more than be sitting right next to her. Besides the fact that she's the reason on why we're heading to this stupid vacation, I'm still as confused as hell to these weird things that's happening whenever she's near.

I don't want to know what they are or why I'm having them. I don't want to deal with them. I just want them to fucking disappear.

_ 'Fuck this.' _I thought. Nothing good is going to come out of this vacation for me. '_I rather get lost in some forest and eat cheagles for breakfast, than force myself with this shit.'_

My lip twitched a bit. I'm 100% sure that no good thing will come out of the vacation, but I'm freaking sure that at least one good thing is coming out for sitting right next with Arietta. _'I get to torment her.' _She may be the weakest and pathetic out of all of us, at least she's good enough to pick on.

My eyes turned to her direction from my mask and I can't help but smirk. She's as stiff as a board. She knows I'm pissed. And, that's what I want her to know. _'Serves you right, you brat.'_

I eyed her for awhile, waiting to see how long she was going to be like that. Her back was straight and stiff. Her legs were closed with her hands clenched tightly on her lap. Her knuckles were turning white and her face was just hilarious. Her mouth was shut tight and she was looking directly straight, away from me. A small sweat beaded down from her temple. I watched it, unconsciously, move down to her neck then disappear when it reached her choker.

It wasn't long until, she suddenly leaned in on her seat, finally relaxed. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and smiled. _'Tsk, so much for that. Idiot must thinking about silly things.'_

Seeing as she didn't notice my gaze, I studied her features. This was actually the first time I was this close to her. Sure, there were a few times when I was closer to her that this, physically I mean, but that's mostly when we would heal each other or during training. I never really got to time to just _look_ at her.

Small heart-shaped face. A rather large, but not too large, forehead. Soft pink lips. Pale skin. Long curtain like pastel pink hair that flows down her waist. And of course, behind those close eyelids and long lashes, her wide dark pink eyes. If there was one thing that I notice about her, not that I always do, was her eyes. They were like an open book, you can practically read of her every movements because of them. That's one thing you ought to hide when you fight.

But, it held so much emotion to them. When she cries, you'll know that she really means it, because her eyes weeps it. When she's happy, knowing that she's improve one of her arts, her eyes become more brighter and more lights. And when she was mad, those pink eyes would turn deadly red. It maybe her one of her weakest attributes, but it's also her best feature. The thing that makes her...alluring

Woah. Hold it. Rewind.

Alluring? What the fuck? Where did that come from? This is the second something like that happened!

I tore my eyes away from her and just stared at nothing. Bring myself out of the trance I got myself in. _'What the fuck is wrong with you? Going all sentimental and shitty like that! Wake up already! She's just an annoying brat, good enough for torment! But that's that! Isn't she the reason why your pissed off earlier?' _My thoughts screamed.

I scowled. I wanted to slap myself, but that would make me look like an idiot, so I slapped myself mentally (if that was even possible). Just awhile ago, I was pissed off at her, so why am I suddenly complimenting her?

I slowly glanced back at her. I wanted to be mad at her. I wanted to tore that silly smile of her face. I wanted to tease her until she cries her eyes out. I wanted so badly to hurt her for making me feel this way...But...Looking at her calm face, made those thoughts fade away.

Damn these emotions. Damn her. Damn her for giving me these emotions. When did this shit ever started anyway? I kept on asking random question while berating myself, that I didn't notice that I was staring at her again.

I was too absorbed, that I didn't notice that her eyes were open. Or that she realized that someone was looking at her. Or that she was looking for who was doing it. Or that she was slowly moving her gaze towards me.

I only noticed when my eyes locked with hers.

I froze in my seat with only one word in my head.

_ 'Shit.'_

Then she sighed, looking relief. _'What the...? Did she think I was asleep?'_ Then she suddenly looked horrified and quickly looked away. _'Crap, did she realize I really wasn't asleep?'_

Her cheeks flared up as she was suddenly scolding herself or something. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit...This is bad. Maybe if I do nothing she wouldn't notice and think I really was asleep.'_ I assured myself. _'But that's stupid, only an idiot would think like that.'_

Then I saw her peak back at me, before sighing out in relief. _'Great, I guess that makes her an idiot.'_

Seeing that I was **asleep**. She suddenly decided to stare at my face.

It was really unnerving and down right annoying, but I was worried that if I made a single move, all hell broke loose. So I stared back at her.

…

Although I really wish I didn't. She looked too cute right now. With the wide and curious eyes, plus the scrunched up eyebrows. I wonder if she noticed that she was moving nearer now.

She lifted her hands to reach out to my mask.

Normally, I would break anyone's arm off if they tried doing something like this, but I didn't this time. I know the reason I wear this is because of her. I know that if she ever finds out, Van would kill me on the spot. And I know what **her** reaction would be once she sees my face. But I still didn't move.

I don't know what compelled me to do nothing, but I know one thing. I wanted to see where this was going.

My heart was racing a mile as her hand inches closer to mine. When she was about to touch it, I was caught of guard when she flinched her hand away. She moved back to her seat, even scooting a bit farther from me, and held her hand tightly to he chest. Her face was mortified.

She was shaking slightly as she breathed heavily. Her face was pale as thoughts were running in her head. _'What the hell happened?' _I thought. I still didn't moved, watching her from where I was. Suddenly curious to know what made her react like that.

She leaned her head on the backseat in front of her. Her hair falling in curtains in front of her face. Blocking her like a shield.

All of a sudden, the cart lurched throwing my body forward, but was saved by the seat belt I was wearing. "Tsk..." I mumbled. At least now I have a reason to be awake.

"...Arietta."

My head moved to her direction. I ended up grinning widely. The idiot just hit her head. Largo was telling her to remember to put her seat on. She blushed furiously then grabbed her doll, in between us, and buried her face in it.

"Idiot." I smirked.

**Normal POV**

Largo turned his attention at Sync, hearing is comment and all, then secretly smiling. "Sync." He called.

Sync's smirk was replaced with a frown when he turned to Largo. "What?" He snapped. Largo smirk at him, making Sync nervous. _'Shit! Did he know I was awake all the time?'_

Largo knew of course, he wasn't not idiot, but he had a different plot in hand. "Make sure that Arietta puts her seat belt on." he said simply. Sync stared at him dumbfound. "Just make sure she wears it." Largo repeated. With that, the older God-General turned his attention back at front.

Sync gave him a rude gesture before he turned to the petite girl beside him. "Oi." he called. But Arietta was still sulking, that she tuned off all sounds around her. Sync gritted his teeth, slowly starting to loose his patience. He was about to shove her to get her attention when Largo cut in again.

"Leave her be. Just put on her seat belt before she hits her head again."

"Why not let her hit it again? It would be more convenient for us if she bleeds to death. One less problem in the world." Sync scoffed. Largo glared at him and Sync glared back. "Just do it, _Sync."_

_ "Oi! _Idiot!" Sync tried getting her attention again. But the girl just sulked like before. Leaning near her, Sync tried again for the last time to get her attention.

"What the **hell **are you doing, Idiot?" he hissed.

Shocked by the sudden voice near her, Arietta lifted her head in break neck speed, but stopped when she realized how close her face was to Sync's. And in the by cue, her mind just seemed to shut down.

"Put you seat belt on, Idiot."

Due to the shock, Arietta wasn't able to comprehend what Sync was telling her and just stared at him. Sync, growing more pissed and impatient by the second, growled when he saw that she hasn't moved. To make matters worse, he was getting really distracted by her eyes again.

Not wanting to be in that position anymore, Sync did what Largo told him to do. He leaned in to reach for the seat belt on the other side of her. Trying to ignore that small gasp that escaped her lips or the feel of her small frame so close to him again. He grabbed the seat belt and smoothly secured it for her.

And like nothing happened, he leaned back in his seat, same position as before, but this time he made sure that he was looking away from her. Arietta still hasn't moved, but after a few minutes of

starting her mind again. She leaned on her seat, and like Sync, kept her gaze away from him.

Largo looked back and smirked at the scene before him. Both teens casting each other side glances, when the other isn't looking. He had to keep himself from bursting from laughter when he saw the two of them catching each others stare before swiftly turning their heads away, each with a fair amount of blush dusting their cheeks. He couldn't see Sync's face, but he was sure that his face was as red as Arietta's.

Turning away from them, Largo mumbled one thing to himself before smirking.

"Teenage Hormones."

**Author's note.**

Oh gosh, wow, that was long. By long, I don't mean the story, but the time it took before I updated a new chapter!

Yeah, I also realized it's already been 4 year, but they still haven't reached the spa...sorry about that.

I want to say I hope it's lone enough to compensate but I know it's not enough for leaving you guys for 4 years! I am so sorry! (**cries on your feet) **I have no excuse for my behavior! I only wish for your agreement and satisfaction! I hope you guys still have the heart to read my story...

But I want to say thank you, before I go again, for all the comments! It really means so much to me! I never really realized that people are still waiting for this! I will make it a goal to try to update more soon!

Thank you and I'm sorry again!

_P.S._

_ I decided to rewrite the other chapters as well, so that it'll follow smoothly with my writing style here. Their a lot better, I promise!_


End file.
